Sunflower
CLICK IMAGE TO OPEN FILE. INTRODUCTION THIS FILE IS CONFIDENTIAL. ONLY THOSE WITH LEVEL 3 CLEARANCE MAY VIEW. IF VIEWED WITHOUT CLEARANCE, THE VIOLATOR CAN AND WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY. Normally quite tame, doesn't appear to wish to escape, though do not cross her, or harm anything that grows, or she may become hostile Subject 412 belongs to [REDACTED], and only she can edit this page, with the exception of categories. |} Subject 728]], the other MudWing subject. Strength Subject 412 is quite strong (though nowhere near as strong as Subject 287 or Subject 161), and able to lift certain objects that some other subjects cannot, though it seems she is only encouraged to do so if it is to clear an area for growing plants or removing a heavy object from a sprout or even seed. Breath-holding Like a typical MudWing, 412 can hold her breath for a long time, actually quite a bit longer than most her tribe, up to 2 hours instead of one. The subject does not seem to use this ability much, as she doesn't really like the water, unless she uses it to water plants. Added Abilities Plant Growth The most important ability of this subject, 412 can make plants grow anywhere she so wishes, even through stone, if she would like to. If she concentrates, the subject can make a tiny flower begin to grow anywhere she wants, wherever she is. Scientists and other staff are warned not to touch these plants. Sustaining As well as being able to grow anything anywhere, 412 can also keep a plant alive after it is plucked. This is especially evident with her favourite flower, the one around her horn, as it has been there for months and has not wilted or changed color at all. Stamina 412, as we planned, has incredible stamina (endurance), and is able to keep doing something for hours at a time, hardly or not at all showing any signs of needing to stop or rest. Eurus]]: Chamomile: Comma: Subjects: 161: 412 appears to be somewhat intimidated by 161, staying out of her way, but can be heard snarling under her breath when 161 steps too close to anything growing in the room, especially if 412 made it grow herself, though it seems she may be partially attracted to 161. This must be observed further. (tb expanded with RP) 232: 232 seems to intimidate 412 more than 161, as she doesn't snarl when the Hera Embodiment steps near to growing plants, only scratching at the ground. May be afraid to have vengeance exacted on her. (Tb expanded with RP) 562: The Athena Embodiment seems to be one of the only other subjects that 412 actually respects. They always seem to have simple, interesting conversations, though it seems that 562 has been 412 how to avoid being monitored. (Tb expanded with RP) Solaris (RD): Not yet tested (Tb expanded with RP) 426: Not yet tested (Tb expanded with RP) Marzia: Not yet tested (Tb expanded with RP) Love-in-a-Mist: Not yet tested (Tb expanded with RP) Jet (Owned by PrinceMirageoftheSkyWings): Not yet tested (Tb expanded with RP) 747: Not yet tested (Tb expanded with RP) 728: 728 seems to be the only subject, other than 562, that 412 treats with respect instead of annoyance or fear. It seems that she thinks of the older MudWing subject as an older sister, as almost a BigWings. (Tb expanded with RP)